Page Formatting Guide
This is the guide for how you should be formatting pages. It contains general guidelines as well as examples for each kind of page All pages other than adventure logs should begin with a short introductory paragraph, bolding their name (and providing phonetic pronunciation if necessary). NOTE: ANY PAGES STILL IN PROGRESS (IE NOT DONE BEING FORMATTED) SHOULD BE TAGGED WITH THE "WIP" TAG. ONLY REMOVE "WIP" WHEN FORMATTING AND DETAILS ARE ALL FINISHED.'' Example Character Page The Character category should be used for any character, NPC or Player, that has had enough of a presence in a campaign/oneshot/arc to have enough data for their own sheet. Here is an example of a typical, fully-filled out character page. ''Template An ideal Character page should have sections for: *Sidebar info (Template:Character) *Intro Paragraph + pronunciation *Personality *Appearance *Pre-Campaign/Oneshot activity, revealed backstory (if applicable) *During-campaign activity *Quotes *Warmup Question answers (if a PC) *Gallery *... though they can have any extra categories as well, and as many subcategories as deemed necessary. ''Character Tags 'Player characters' should be tagged: Player Characters, (Campaign/Oneshot title), and any guilds they may be in *PCs that later became NPCs'' should have all aforementioned tags PLUS the NPC tag NPCs should be tagged: NPC, (Campaign/Oneshots participated in), any guilds they are known to be in/were in, and any Arcs they were in *''Antagonists'' should have all aforementioned tags PLUS the Antagonist tag Example Deity Page The Deity category should be used for Dragon-Gods, as well as other deity that may make their home or presence known within Halintar. Here is an example of a finished Deity page. Template An ideal Deity page should have sections for: * Sidebar info (Template:Deity) * Intro paragraph + pronunciation * Description * Personality * Homestead (if applicable) ** Should also include "Brood" and "Hoard" details, if a Dragon-God * Powers * History (only what is publicly known) * Relationships ** Relationship to other Dragon-Gods, if a Dragon-God or has interactions with any ** Relationship to worshipers * Activity Deity Tags All deities should be tagged with the "Deities" tag, as well as their race (if applicable). Dragon-Gods should be tagged with the aforementioned tags as well as the "Dragons" and "Dragon Gods" tags. Example Guild/Faction Page The Guild category should be used for any organized group within Halintar, including: * Dragon-worshipping/run guilds, such as the Crusaders of the Sterling Serpent or the Cabal of the Brass Arrow * Independent guilds such as the Wizards of the Coast or Shinqatal. * Organized notorious families, such as the Nifeton or Bloodkel families. Here is an example of a finished Guild page. Template An ideal Guild page should have sections for: * Sidebar Info (Template:Guild) * Intro paragraph + pronunciation * History ** Notable members, if any * Leadership ** Current leaders * Membership and Rankings ** How to join, if possible ** Brief descriptions of all known rankings and how to reach them * Traditions, if any * Modern activity, if any Guild Tags All guilds should be tagged with three tags only: "Guilds", their own guild name, and the country(ies) they base themselves in. Example Country Page The Country category should be used for the six Dragon-God territories within Halintar, as well as their individual states (precincts, dynasties, etc) if warranted, and any other city-state like territories such as the Colossal Covert or Oakarthel. Here is an example of a completed Country page. Template An ideal Country page should have sections for: * Sidebar Info (Template:Country) * Intro paragraph + pronunciation * History ** Any eras it may have existed through, either personal or throughout Halintar history. *** Halintar-national eras are: **** Prehistory (3,000+ years ago) **** The Insurrection (3,000-2,000 years ago) **** The Age of Ardence (2,000-905 years ago) **** The Metier Era (905 years ago to present) *** Personal eras vary based on major events within the country. They can be inbetween or during eras, and are significant enough to warrant their own section. * Geography ** Landmarks ** Climate ** Fauna ** Flora * Demographics ** States (listed as State Name, ie Dynasty or Precinct) *** List out all states + basic info ** Ethnic Groups ** Language ** Religion Country Tags All countries should be tagged with the "Countries" tag, a tag of their name, and any other larger country/countries they may reside in. Example City/Town Page The City/Town page template should be used for any individual settlements worth enough of being noted on the map. This includes capitols, players' hometowns, locations visited within a campaign or oneshot, etcetera. Here's an example of a completed Town page. Template An ideal City/Town page should have sections for: * Sidebar Info (Template:CityOrTown) * Intro paragraph + pronunciation * Etymology * History ** For capitols or just very old locations, include same Eras as Country * Government * Defenses * Society ** Religion * Trade and Business * Layout ** Sectors (if any) ** Places of Note * Population ** People of Note (if any) * Organizations * Trivia City/Town Tags All cities/towns should have tags with their Country(ies) they're in, as well as being tagged with any campaigns they may be related to. Example Location Page The Location template should be used for specific locations within the world that aren't countries or cities/towns. Usually these include taverns and camps, though they could also include dungeons, ruins, or natural landmarks. Here's an example of a typical Location page. Template An ideal Location should have sections for: * Sidebar info (Template:Infobox_location) * Intro paragraph + pronunciation * Description ** Exterior (if applicable) ** Interior (if applicable) * Notable People (if applicable) ** Guilds ** Owners/Leaders, Past Leaders (if applicable) ** Residents/Frequent Patrons * History ** Note: If writing about a very old/historical location, utilize the Era signifiers used by the Country template. * Trivia Location Tags All locations should be tagged with the country/region they are located in, any guilds/deities they may be associated with, and any campaigns/oneshots/etc they appear in. Example Event Page An Event page should be used to denote historical events that are worth noting on their own. These events can be unique happenstances, such as a battle or natural disaster, or annual/scheduled events that repeat through cultural or natural means. Here's an example of a typical Event page. Template An ideal Event should have sections for: * Sidebar info (Template:Event) * Intro paragraph + pronunciation * Prelude ** This should explain why the event happened (or theories about why) and the events leading up to its happening * ((Event Name)) ** Description of the event itself * Aftermath (if applicable) ** The aftermath of the event, if it was a onetime event or an event that no longer repeats * Any other relevant notes ** This could include any technological innovations that occurred because of this event, other traditions surrounding its happening, etcetera * Notes ** Miscellaneous notes, perhaps regarding controversy surrounding the event or the legacy the event left behind. Event Tags An event should be tagged with the location and campaigns related to its occurrence, as well as any deities that may be related to their happening. Example Campaign/Oneshot/Arc Page TBD Example Adventure Log Page An average Adventure Log page should be pretty simple, just providing information about whatever session or oneshot it may cover. It should also have other stats included, listed below. Here's an example of a completed Adventure Log page. Template An ideal Adventure Log page should have this information in it: * IRL Data ** Date Written IRL ** Author * In-Game Data ** In-Game Date ** Relevant Location(s) ** Campaign (if applicable) * Entry # and Arc Name (if applicable, otherwise just the name of the oneshot and # if multi-shot) ** Summary of session *** Note: Please try to add links to things when they're first referenced, including: places, characters, guilds, countries, etc. Adventure Log Tags All adventure logs should be tagged with the "Adventure Log" tag as well as the tag of the campaign/arc/oneshot they originate from. If leaving unfinished or WIP, remember to add the WIP tag and come back to it later. NOTE: Writing an adventure log entry earns you a point of inspiration, which we will allow to stack (as long as you aren't writing like, 50 of them at once lol). Even if it's for a oneshot or outing! Please let one of the DMs know if you've done this so we know you've got inspiration on you. Example Race Page A Race page should be used for the various races who call Halintar their home, including player races as well as the various breeds of Dragon. These are especially important for homebrew races specific to the Halintar/Big Stretch setting. Here's an example of a completed Race page. Template An ideal Race page should have the following sections: * An introductory paragraph explaining their existence and general place of origin in the continent * Physical Features ** Subsections for various races (if applicable) * Culture ** Subsections for various races (if applicable) * Playing a ______ ** General stats for all creatures of this race ** Subsections for various races (if applicable) Race Tags All races should be tagged with the Races tag. They should also have the "Homebrew" tag if applicable. Note: Sub-pages for races (such as the Heterogeneous Form page) should be tagged with the relevant race. Example Magic (Homebrew) Page Category:WIP Category:Guide